thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooded Claw
The Hooded Claw aka Sylvester Sneekly is the main antagonist of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, and sworn nemesis of Penelope Pitstop. About the Hooded Claw The Hooded Claw is actually Penelope's guardian, Sylvester Sneekly, in disguise. He tries to kill Penelope, in order to make her family fortune his own. But, usually fails. Sylvester Sneekly is a lawyer. He is a handsome and serious man. Sylvester has short auburn hair with two single short curly fringes in each side of his head, his nose resembles the shape of a carrot and has black eyes. He also wears small eyeglasses. His primary appearance, is a classic 1910s dark green formal suit jacket with a matching green formal vest in a white long-sleeve button shirt with a red neck tie on the collar, dark green pants and black shoes. As his alter-ego The Hooded Claw, Sylvester's formal suit is now purple and dressed in a very long green collared cloak and black shoes. He also wears a purple mask and a matching green baggy hat with black linings on his head. He also wears a tie despite himself unmasked as Sylvester Sneekly when he wears his own red tie with his usual green suit. The Hooded Claw's tie was clearly seen in the episode "London Town Treachery". He is possibly wearing a teal tie the whole time when Sylvester disguises as his alter-ego. Personality Sylvester Sneekly is the guardian of Penelope Pitstop, yet he desires her vast fortune she is entitled to. He intends to have her dead so he will become the only reamaing claimant of the fortune. Of course to protect his identity, he carries out his plans and traps as a sadistic, sneeky, foul, master of disguse villian known as the Hooded Claw. He does have a foul, childish temper, especially shown when his plans are foiled by Penelope, The Ant Hill Mob or even his own blundering henchmen, the Bully Brothers. Penelope Pitstop The Hooded Claw has a big desire to kill Penelope Pitstop in any way possible, because of her vast fortunes. He manages to capture and kidnap Penelope, who is unaware of his true identity. The Hooded Claw usually sets up dangerous traps for Penelope in order to kill her and thereby get her inheritance. The Bully Brothers The Hooded Claw has two henchmen, the Bully Brothers, who are the only visible characters who know that Sylvester Sneekly is, in fact, the Hooded Claw. The Bully Brothers normally do what the Hooded Claw tells them to do. But, sometimes they change their minds and want to do something else, such as "We wanna go to Cone Island" or "Can we look at acorns?" Trivia * In contrast to his name (as seen in the photo above) the Hooded Claw does not wear a hood, or have a claw at all. * He is voiced by Paul Lynde who also voiced Templeton from Charlotte's Web. * The Hooded Claw appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. He teams up with Dick Dastardly and Muttley to get rid of their common enemy, Penelope Pitstop. * He actually, surprisingly twice transformed between his two identies in front of Penelope. The first time wasn't as obvious as he was bending down behind a desk, but she doesn't believe it to be true the second time, declaring it an insult to he devoted guardian. * In "The Pied Piper of Peanut Creek" storybook by Badger Books and Studio publications, the Hooded Claw becomes a parody of the Pied Piper and lures children and Penelope into an old mine, attempting to bury them inside. But he is foiled by the Ant Hill Mob, while Penelope rushes out to declare the children found a seal of gold inside, to the Hooded Claws distaste. * Clyde is suspicious of Sneekly is the same book. Gallery Hooded_Claw_Reboot.png|The Hooded Claw in Wacky Races (reboot) 3_Best_Friends_To_The_Rescue!.JPG.jpg|The Hooded Claw with his henchmen, The Bully Brothers Perils_of_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|Penelope Pitstop, captured by her nemesis, the Hooded Claw. 17821592_702022733334596_2013529766_n_by_widesmile_highstyle-db4tnab.png|As Sylvester Sneekly 1_Scream.JPG.jpg Screenshot_2017-12-06_at_3.47.46_AM.png images - 2019-05-28T202926.710.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Characters voiced by Paul Lynde Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Masters of Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Foiled characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Humans Category:Sadistic characters Category:Diesel 10's recruits